Just Dessert
by Lazy247
Summary: Allen and Lenalee both like each other unfortunately they don't know that the other does too. AllenxLenalee


I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did it wouldn't be so awesome.

I hear a knock at my door. I said, I'll be right there. When I open the door, there is Allen, with his shirt unbutton down to his pants. He held a rose in his right hand. He said, Lenalee I love you you're the most amazing person I have ever met. Can I come in he said, as he placed the rose in his mouth. I nod. He hugs me and asks, I really want to kiss you right now. I close my eyes waiting for it.

Lenalee hears knocking on her door. "Lenalee, it's me Lavi. Can I come in?"

Lenalee quickly drops her pencil and sits on the desk which she was just writing on. "O, Oh sure, Lavi come right in."

As Lavi entered, he noticed Lenalee sitting on her desk. _Has she bee waiting for me? _Realizing she wore a panicked expression he figured it must be something else, but still good. Smiling to himself as he walk over to Lenalee he said " I'm going away. The Bookmen clan is having a meeting. I was stopping by to say bye and to ask you to pester Yu and Allen when I'm gone." At the mention of Allen's name Lenalee's face turned a reddish color he noticed. _Oh, so that's it. _He leans to one side tilting his head in the same direction to see what she was sitting on. "So will you?" he asks. She nods her head. Lavi notices at this moment what she was writing. "I hear a knock at my door. I said, I'll be right there. When I open the door, there is Allen, with his shirt unbutton down to his pants. He held..."

Lenalee jumps off the desk pushes Lavi towards the door. "GET OUT. How dare you read something private like that." Her voice started failing her towards the end. "I didn't want no one to know till I had the courage to say it to Allen myself." stopping in her tracks.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone." _Why did I have to read it out loud? She is hurt now. Lavi, you idiot. Why did I call myself Lavi just now?_ "I'll make it up to you when I get back. I can even help try and get you two together?"

"You better not tell anyone or else" her face suddenly changed to a not so innocent looking face "someone will kick you somewhere and you will have a high pitched voice forever." She notices Lavi sweating profusely and said "I'll be fine. I rather have it work out by its self than getting help from others." Looking at him sternly "I believe I said get out or would you like the punishment for telling now?" Without being told anything else Lavi ran straight out of her room. _Time to get back to the story. _She smiles to her self and closes the door.

* * *

Komui is sitting behind his desk and can just see Allen though all the piled up paper work on his desk. "So who would you like to go on this mission with you Allen?" said the half awake Komui.

"I think I would like to go with Lee..." noticing Komui's eyes turned very dangerous. "Lavi. Yeah, Lavi and I get along well."

Komui shakes his head. "Bookman and Lavi are away on Bookmen clan business. You can't choose them." stated Komui matter of factly.

"How about Krowly? Miranda or Marie?" Allen asked.

"Krowly is still on a mission. Miranda and Marie are still on their mission. Choaji is still recovering from injures from his last mission." Komui's sigh at that last part. Choaji still hasn't finished a mission by himself without getting hurt badly.

"Wait so that leaves..." Allen realizing who is the only person left besides Lenalee "NO, I AM NOT GOING WITH KANDA." Allen fumed. "I thought you said I could choose?"

"Allen" Komui smiled innocently "I did give you a choice. I have no idea what you are implying with what you just said."

"Fine, I choose no one. I'll go by myself." he said before storming out of the room.

Komui sighed "When will those two start getting along. Its been over a year now. I mean Lenalee gets along with Kanda. Why are other people having problems with him." Thinking of Lenalee reminded Komui of coffee and he went right over to pour himself a cup. When he heard a noise. "Was that Allen's stomach just now?"

* * *

Lenalee felt like a snack so she headed down to the cafeteria. Walking to place an order with Jerry she spotted Allen._ I'll go over there after I get some chocolate cake._ She then notice one of the many things Allen was going to eat was in fact chocolate cake. Then she noticed he wasn't his normal self. He was eating a bit slower and there's a little more food than normal. Walking over to Allen she asked "Allen you seem troubled."

Allen heard Lenalee voice but froze suddenly remembering Komui's gaze only a few minutes ago. _Why does Komui have to have his sister complex that bad that I can't say Lenalee's name in front of him for a partner. Oh, don't tell me he thought about it like that._ Hearing his named called again he looked up at a very worried now Lenalee which crushed his spirits. "I'm sorry Lenalee what did you say."

"Allen are you ok?" she asked now sitting down across from him.

"Everything is fine" remembering the conversation fully now with Komui. _That worries me why he would want me to be partnered up with someone though._ Lenalee did not believe a word he said from what her face said.."Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Allen tell me please. I know I might not be able to help, but I can try right? That's what friends are for." still with that worried expression on her face.

Sighing he starts telling her about the whole conversation with Komui minus the part about the death glare. "So I'm just a little worried about how tough this mission is going to be. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." he said smiling.

"I'll go" said Lenalee with eyes saying no arguing. "I'll tell my brother. Since he probably scared you." She sees Allen about to say something "or is it you don't want to go with me?" Allen started shaking his head profusely at that last part. "Then I'll talk to brother." She starts to leave but stops. "Allen can I have that" pointing to the cake. He nods "I'll make you one after the mission ok?" she smiled and said as she turn away with the cake to go and talk to her brother.

"When she smiles like that. I can't do anything but obey" he sighed before going back to his meal. _WAIT she said she would cook for me? No, Allen she is just going to make it up to you after taking your cake. Why did I say Allen? I'm thinking in my own head! _Allen hears his stomach growl and snaps him self out of his thoughts. "Tim stop eating my food." as he swats the golden golem away.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee are walking side by side in a street at night trying to find the Innocence before they would have to go to a hotel to sleep for the night. "Hey, Allen isn't beautiful" Lenalee was pointing to the sky right at the full moon.

Looking at her he said "yeah beautiful"._ I think I like her hair this way. Its not as cute as her when her hair was longer before we got separated. What's the word I'm looking for it's_... His thoughts are cut off when he heard his name. "I'm sorry Lenalee, what did you say?"

"You been staring at me for awhile now. Is there something you want to say? Or are you hungry again?" she seemed to sigh at the last part they had dinner a hour ago.

"Ah, no, um, you see I, ah..." over his left eye a pin wheel shaped appeared with a lens in its center. "Akuma" he said before rushing of in the direction of the akuma. "Clown Belt" Allen yells as the cloth like Innocence shoots out and grabs on to two near by buildings and launches him at the a sphere with a face and many gun like barrels. The level one akuma splits apart, suddenly before Allen gets there, first vertically then horizontally. Allen brings his left up instinctively just in time to stop blade from cutting him in two as well. He then felt two feet plant themselves into he's chest before being kicked away. Still in a state of sudden shock from the suddenness of every thing he fall straight down on his back with a load thud. Kanda faired much better as he landed his flip as he sheathed Mugen.

"Allen you ok?" Lenalee asks as she rushes over to Allen's side.

"What the hell Kanda!" Allen screams as he sits up. Which Kanda just turned his head and made a 'che' noise.

"Allen your not hurt are you?" Lenalee asked wanting to know.

Turning his head and bringing his left up to scratch the back of his head. "I'll fine just a little surprised." Lenalee turns to talk to Kanda about something but Allen wasn't paying attention. He was lost in her violet eyes. They seemed to draw him in and taken every breath away. He didn't know if he should feel scared or not but he did know it felt pleasant. Well, it did feel pleasant till he noticed an upside down face of a redhead with a eyepatch on his right eye blocking his view of Lenalee. _Why this is the last face I want to see right now. No, any face but Lenalee's, is a face I don't want to see right now._

"Yo Allen, you done with your staring match with Lenalee" asked Lavi.

Allen's face turned red. "What are you guys doing here?" Kanda looked like he was about to explode.

"Well, Lenalee already ask Yu why, so I'll tell you since you weren't paying attention." Lavi sees Kanda drawing Mugen but Lenalee is in the way shaking her head.

* * *

Komui was waiting for Lavi and Bookman to come back to HQ. When he saw Bookman and Lavi appear from the Ark's door number four he grabbed Lavi by the collar and quickly dragged him off.

"Komui?! Whats going on I just got back."

"I got a mission for you." said Komui happily.

"Can it wait till after I have a nap?"

Komui stopped and turned and looked into Lavi's eye. "Oh, no. This mission is very time specific. If you nap you might not be able to wake up again." said Komui with ever word oozing with malice. Before continuing dragging him to his office.

"Yu what are you doing here"

Kanda shaking in rage as he reaches for Mugen "Hey, Rabbit I thought I told you never to call me by that name" as if to stress the point Mugen moved closer and closer to Lavi's face.

_If I sneeze now I'm going to lose more than and eye its so close. _"Still the same old..." a coughing sound cut him out it came from Komui. _Komui just saved my life I was going to say Yu again._

"Your mission is to go here" as he quickly points to the map. "The information is in these folders look at them whenever just get there." Leaning over the two menacely "and tell me about any other interesting info."

The two nodded and left the room were Komui was waving them happily off before Reever tackled him to the ground. "Where have you been? You have to get back to work and sign those papers Johnny has in his hand." They could hear Komui struggling to get away as the door closed.

"We are going to look over Lenalee and Beansprout aren't we." said the man that was ready to explode.

"Looks like it" said Lavi as he both hands behind his hand. He heard Kanda make a 'che' noise before storming off. "Hey, Kanda where are you going? If Komui found out that you didn't do this mission who knows what would happen to you."

* * *

"Turns out Kanda was in more of a bad mood than normal. He didn't get to finish his soba before five Komurins carried him away. Anyways have you done anything interesting?" he smirked as he said that.

"Nothing interesting and nothing perverted either." as Allen said that last part he gives a glare at Lavi.

Lavi leans foward to whisper to Allen. "Don't tell me you have a thing for Kan..." Lavi never finished as Allen's right hand connects with his jaw at that moment knocking him out cold.

"Allen!" cried a worried Lenalee. "Why did you punch Lavi?"

"He said that your butt looked great so I punch him for being a pervert." Allen said quickly hoping Lenalee would buy it.

_Lavi never changes, does he_. Sighing Lenalee called out to Allen "Let's go get a hotel room its getting really late." She turned to go but then stopped and called back over her shoulder "and carry Lavi since you knocked him out." A grumbling Allen carried Lavi over his shoulder while following her.

* * *

"We only have two rooms left with to beds each in them." The blonde bearded person behind the countered stated.

"Looks like we have to find another hotel" Allen said while yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm sorry but we are the only hotel in town. Would you like the rooms or not?" ask the man.

"SURE!" said the now awake Lavi. "I'll just sleep with Lenalee then" realizing what he said he quickly added "I meant room wise not the same bed." Allen's punch missed Lavi head because Lenalee grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him toward her.

"You better have. If I wake up and your next to me my brother would be the least of your problems."

Allen started dragging Lavi with his left arm after Lenalee released him. "We will be in a our own room. Ok, Lenalee so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Allen what about having only two beds?" asked Lenalee.

Stopping Allen replied "Um, I'll use my Crown Clown to make a hammock I guess." while scratching his head with his other hand.

"Ok, then good night I see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Lenalee woke up from her sleep to the sound of fighting. Sighing she wraps herself in a robe and heads to the sound of fighting.

"Beansprout what do you think you are doing."

"What's your problem Bakanda it's just a little bit of water."

"You try sleeping with a vase filled with water lands on your head."

"That's all. Try sleeping with General Cross around."

"Hey you to cut it out. You wake other people."

"Do you want to have your head shaved?" Allen and Kanda said at the same time with menace.

"Help" cry a helpless Lavi as thier door is kicked in with a not so happy Lenalee. She marched right over grabbing Kanda's and Allen's head bashing into Lavi's.

"Your going to wake everyone up!" Lenalee looks around the room and sees its torn apart. "Why do you and you have to always do this where ever we go?" pointing to Kanda and then to Allen.

"Ah, Lenalee sorry I didn't" Allen was fumbling with his words. She grabs the back of his coat and drags him out of the room. "W, w, wait Lenalee. W, w, what are you doing?" as Lenalee ignored him.

Lavi's head sunk. _Allen your one lucky person. What I wouldn't do to be in your shoes right now is a very short list._ He gets up to go to bed only to see Kanda is now in his bed. "Yu?! What are you doing?!"

Kanda's Mugen stopped an inch from Lavi's face. "Your bed is over there" as he points with Mugen not looking at Lavi.

"But that was your bed and its all soaked in water,"

"That's your bed and if you step closer I will shave you head off your shoulders instead of your hair." as Lavi was crying to himself as he tried to fall asleep in a soaked bed. Kanda with a smile being suppressed on his face. _A good end to a horrible day_.

Meanwhile. "Now, Allen that's your bed go to sleep." as Lenalee points it the made bed on the right side of the room.

"Really, I'll just go back to the other room and sleep on the floor." Looking around to see if Timcampy was around. _I don't want Tim recording this and Komui getting his hands on it. _While still looking for Tim he sees Lenalee walking over to him which turned his face bright red. "Lenalee w, what are you doing?" as she pushes him onto the bed. Allen was thankful the room was so dark his face couldn't get any redder right now. He also was glad because of another body function he had no control over was acting up.

"Go to sleep now, Allen." as she turned and walked away.

Sighing in relief as he won't get killed and of disappointment. "Goodnight Lenalee." as he quickly turns his head away when she dropped her robe to the floor.

"Goodnight Allen."

* * *

Lenalee walked over to the snoring white haired boy, on the other side of their room. She stopped, his face had a peaceful expression on it. His mouth moved as if saying something. Lenalee didn't hear anything if he did anyways. She couldn't help but giggle once she noticed the drool running off of his chin onto the pillow. She shakes Allen by the shoulder. "Allen wake up." Her eyes went wide, when Allen brought up his left hand to the side of her face, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before resting on her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Al, Allen" as her face turned a crimson red.

Allen's eyes go wide as he realizes this isn't a dream. He suddenly sits straight up "I'm sorry Lenalee. I must have still been dreaming. Did I say anything weird?" while sweating and scratching the back of his head.

Lenalee looking a bit annoyed now. "You mentioned new debts General Cross left you." Allen slumped forward at the word debt. "We are going back we need you to connect the gate." Seeing Allen not responding, she gently turns Allen's face towards her. "When we get back, you get eat as much as you want from Jerry, and you can have the chocolate cake I owe you." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Food" Allen said while drooling on himself. He was still waking up and just realized that what he said to Lenalee waking up and what Lenalee said were different but before he could ponder on this he heard someone yelling.

"Beansprout wake up already. I'm sick an tired of waiting on your slow ass to get out here."

"Now Yu, leave Allen alone he's making his move on Lenalee right now. It's impolite to interrupt them." said Lavi backing away the Mugen.

Lenalee walks away from Allen an opens the doors the door. Allen didn't see how Lenalee's face looked but he could tell he was happy he wasn't in front of her. He gets up and walks over to the door. "Ok, I'm up I'll get the doorway ready." Lavi starts laughing suddenly and Kanda turns away disgusted. Lenalee turns around and her face turns crimson before turning away. _What's going on? _Lavi points down and Allen directs his gaze down. He notices he doesn't have pants on and his kitty pattern boxers are showing. He closes the door and goes to put on his pants.

"Allen those are just _pur_fect for you." laughed Lavi as tears streamed down his eyes.

The door opens, and no sooner than Lavi saw Allen, he was kicked in the face. The back of Lavi's head slammed into the wall. "Let's go check out. I'll set up the gateway then." Allen said innocently. Kanda and the still crimson faced Lenalee follow Allen to the front desk to check out and pay for the damages done to the room last night. Lenalee turns and looks at Allen. "Ok, I get it. I'll go pick Lavi up and carry him." Allen goes and picks up Lavi and carries him on his shoulder. Walking back he starts to connect the gates. "Ok, step back opening a gate." The gateway appears and the Exorcists step inside.

* * *

Kanda steps out of the gateway first only to find that his foot didn't touch the ground and he plummeted to the stone floor. "Bakanda are you ok" a smirking Allen asked. "Ok, Lenalee I'll just lower you down when I get down there with Clown Belt." Lenalee doesn't wait and jumps from the gateway with a spinning flip as she invokes her Innocence.

"Hurry up Allen, Lavi."

Right as Allen was going to respond he is kicked solidly in the butt by Lavi. Who enjoys every second of watching Allen fall and land flat on his face before he slid down his Innocence.

"Lavi! Why did you do that?" Lenalee clearly going to hurt him if he doesn't give her a reason.

"Come on he knocked me out twice already. It's just a little payback plus he was the one to set the gateway so high." He looks around and sees Kanda storming off in a horrible mood. He decides this is a good time to get him back for him sleeping on the wet bed. "Ok, I'm off Lenalee." as he walked by her he whispered "I hear kissing boo boos makes it heal faster." Lavi's smile disappeared when he made good progress catching up to Kanda, after a crimson faced Lenalee kicked him and propelled him half the distance in 2 seconds.

Lenalee walked over to Allen. She rest her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "Allen are you ok?" Seeing Allen twitching his hands and feet. She removes her hand from her chin and pokes Allen in the head "I seen you get dropped from higher from General Cross, your not that injured. Now, answer me." Allen suddenly springs up to his feet.

"Your dead Lavi!" invoking his Innocence as he started to walk after his prey.

Lenalee sighs and grabs his right hand and looks up him. "Don't you want to go to the cafetiere."

"After I'm done with Lavi. I'm going to work up a bigger appetite when I'm though with him."

"So you don't want the chocolate cake I owe you now then." Lenalee said in a disappointed voice as he cast her gaze down. She left go of Allen's hand as she sat lean back to sit down..

"N, n, no, Lenalee I'll have your cake now. I can't get Lavi back on an empty stomach now, can I?" as he lowered himself down to the ground to look at her eyes. He offered his hand "Come on, get up please." Lenalee took his hand and he helped her into a standing position. "If your still willing, I'll take the cake now." scratching his cheek were his scar is with his eyes closed.

"I'll make you the cake just don't kill Lavi." as she started walking away. She turned around "You sure you don't want to go to the cafetiere first I'll wait in my room?" She noticed he started sweating and she laughed "Allen still gets lost here don't you?" The laughter was replaced with a smile.

_She thought I was nervous because I would get lost? Well, I may but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm more worried that Komui will find me going to her room. _He sees her smile and he smiles in response automatically. _With a smile like this no wonder all the scientists cheer up when she comes and not just for coffee she brings when they are working all nighters. Wait, what if Komui comes in when I'm there?_

"Allen are you coming?" shaking his head quickly as he started running after Lenalee. He stopped next to her. "Oh, wait, Allen I have something to do first. Can you wait here please?" Allen nods his head and she disappeared. She came back 5 minutes later.

"Everything ok Lenalee? You look exasperated"

"I'm fine just a little problem to taken care of. Come on let's go Allen."

Minutes later they enter Lenalee's room. Allen looked around eyes wide. "I'm shocked but I guess I shouldn't." Lenalee's room was more like a house with several rooms in it. "I'm guessing Komui lives here too then?" She nods. "I'm going to die aren't I" he mumbled as his head drops.

Lenalee heard the last part "_That _better be referring to my brother and _not_ my cooking."

"No, not your cooking not at all. I'm sure it will be great. I'm worried about what Komui will do if he comes in..." Allen pales as he said the last part.

"Reever, Johnny and Rob are keeping him busy for me. I had to find him first but that didn't take long. You don't have to worry about him today." she winks at him. "Oh, would you like anything else besides chocolate cake? I'll make it as well to help your quell your appetite till you go to the cafetiere."

"Um, do you know how to make mitarashi dango?" She nods which caused him to smile. "I'll take as many as your willing to make." he said in a child like voice while raising his left arm in the air. Lenalee laughs and he quickly puts down his hand. _Why did I raise my hand? _He felt his face get warmer when he saw Lenalee put an apron on .He diverted his eyes from Lenalee. _I'm so going to die. Wait did I die when I fell off out of the gateway? _He felt something soft touch his forehead and he brought his eyes from the opposite direction of where Lenalee was to see her face is no farther than 6 inches away his face.

"Allen are you feeling ok? Your face got really red all of a sudden." concern written all over her face.

"Um, yeah just a little warm. That's all."

"Then take your coat off silly." He starts to take off his coat as she removed her hand from his forehead. "You feeling better now?" He nods his head. "Good, I'm going back and cook now. Um, make yourself at home there's a three day old newspaper over there. We have some music you can play. Oh, and a deck of cards over there." She said that last part with some enthusiasm.

Allen walked over and put on the radio and proceeded to pick up the pack of cards. He sat down and started shuffling the cards to pass the time while listening to the music. Not even a minute after sitting down he hears Lenalee call out. "Allen do you mind if I make some for myself as well?"

"Why would I mind? Your making them and you don't have to make more just take want you want." Lenalee didn't respond. _I hope she heard me. _He gets up and walks over to the kitchen. "Lenalee did you hear..." he paused not only was the smell good but Lenalee had one hand on her hip and the other held a spatula which was partially covered in chocolate frosting. Allen noticed she had some of that frosting on her chin with the apron still on turned his face red but not as red as Lenalee's. She pointed to the room Allen was just in with the spatula. Allen didn't need her to say anything and went back and sat in his chair trying to get the image of Lenalee in a apron licking chocolate frosting off a spatula out of his head.

Several minutes later. "Ok, Allen I'm finished with the mitarashi dangos" she said as she brought a tray of 150 of them out, five per skewer. They talked about a lot of things from Kanda's grumpiness, why Kanda wears his hair in a pony tail, Miranda and Marie going out, and other topics not related the Order while they ate.

When they were finished eating after talking a bit longer Allen got up. "Here, Lenalee let me wash these dishes." Lenalee quickly grabbed the plate from under him.

"You're a guest here Allen." She took her plate as well and brought them into the kitchen while ignoring Allen's protests to help. They started talking again but Allen was only half listening he was to busy with his own thoughts. _Come on it's only three simple words. Tell her you like her. _The timer goes off for the cake in the oven. Lenalee turns to go the kitchen only to stop because Allen grabbed her hand.

"Al, Allen what is it the cake is ready." Her cheeks turning a bit pink.

Opening his mouth a few times but having nothing come out he stopped trying. _I just can't bring myself to say it._ He pulls her hand towards him and quickly kisses her on the lips before he realizes it. "I'm so sorry. I'll be going now." He turns to leave but Lenalee won't let go of his hand. He slowly turns his head fearing that her hurt her feelings.

He expression looked like she was confused. "Allen" he cringes at his name "it's only polite to wait for the person you kissed to return it." She was smiling brightly now.

"Forgive my impoliteness Lenalee" as he smiles and leans in for a second kiss.

"Allen we are doing this again after we eat the cake." she said after pulling away from the kiss winking at him.

"Sure, Lenalee anything you want."


End file.
